Mafia II Orchestral Score
The Mafia II Orchestral Score was composed by Matus Siroky and Adam Kuruc and performed by the Prague FILMharmonic Orchestra. Composers Matus Siroky is a Slovak music composer and producer working at 2K Czech. He became part of the team in 2006 and has since gained considerable experience in the field of composing and recording score music and other musical genres. Matus began to compose when he was only 7 years old and learned to play piano at the elementary art school. While still at school, he began to compose music on computers, and concentrated on emulating the sound of real instruments with sampled instruments. Adam Kuruc is a Slovak music composer and producer with experience in a wide spectrum of genres and music styles. Beside the so-called serious music, he is actively involved with film, television, multimedia and jazz music. He began playing the piano when he was only three years old. Orchestra The FILMharmonic Orchestra belongs to one of the most sought after recording orchestras in Europe. The orchestra is made up of musicians from Czech's leading orchestras, The Czech Philharmonic and The Prague Symphony, and attracts artists from all over the world to come to come and work in Prague. The orchestra performed four times at the Opening Ceremony Concerts of the Games Convention in Leipzig and has recorded symphonic scores for dozens of renowned computer games. Track listing Track Title Time Listen 01) Main Theme 4:02 Link 02) Prologue 3:27 Link 03) Empire Bay 1:02 Link 04) Enemy of the State 2:11 Link 05) Misery Lane 1:37 Link 06) Whisky Heat 1:50 Link 07) The Hot Foot Hop 1:00 Link 08) El Greco 1:13 Link 09) Family First 0:41 Link 10) Trials and Tribulations 2:29 Link 11) Fresh Meat 0:56 Link 12) Surprise Visit 1:27 Link 13) The Darkest Hour 0:53 Link 14) Up in Smoke 1:09 Link 15) Hot Rod 1:31 Link 16) Gatecrashers 1:06 Link 17) The Works 1:31 Link 18) Follow That Car! 1:11 Link 19) Slaughterhouse Shuffle 1:38 Link 20) Balls and Beans 1:01 Link 21) Cosa Nostra 2:26 Link 22) Room Service 1:57 Link 23) Cleaning Up 1:08 Link 24) Playing for Keeps 0:39 Link 25) Regrets 0:26 Link 26) A Friend of Ours 2:10 Link 27) Wake Up Call 0:46 Link 28) Hide and Seek 0:51 Link 29) Just Business 2:22 Link 30) For Better, For Worse 0:51 Link 31) Henry's Score 1:46 Link 32) Cops and Cobblers 1:19 Link 33) The Killing 0:55 Link 34) Beats from the East 1:03 Link 35) Farewell Lincoln Park 0:55 Link 36) The Mysterious Mr. Wong 1:10 Link 37) Red Dragon 1:11 Link 38) Revenge 0:51 Link 39) Men at Work 1:26 Link 40) Bad Memories 0:48 Link 41) An Apple and a Tree 2:03 Link 42) Stairway to the Stars 1:38 Link 43) Last Orders 1:28 Link 44) The End 2:06 Link 45) Credits 3:37 Link Bonus Tracks 46) Alternate Ending 3:38 Link 47) Sicily 0:53 Link 48) Main Theme (Piano Version) 1:32 Link Other Tracks Track Title Time 01) Title Menu Theme 4:00 02) Game Pause Theme 2:24 03) Game Over Theme 0:08 Availability The Mafia II Official Orchestral Score is included with the Mafia II Collector's Edition, available for PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia II Soundtrack Category:Exclusive Content